Wrong Universe
by Dr.Crane's Sparrow
Summary: "See not so hard, right? You'll be okay. I promise." A soft hand touched my right arm. What a strange dream. When Jazzy waked up inside of the 9th Doctors Tardis she is taken by surprise. Mostly because Doctor Who is just a TV show... right? Follow Jazzy on her strange journey with the Doctor while meeting Rose and Jack. Slight wave at 10.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**I'm not waking up**

_"As an American watching BBC I have absolutely fallen in love with the English. The way they talk, the beauty of their continent and, as you guessed it, the accents. I had watched enough to even begin to tell the small differences between their accents. Someone from Cardiff had a slightly different flow to their words then someone from say, London. Anyway my name is Lilly G Stone. Yep my middle name is just a G. No idea why either, so there is no point in asking though he did many times. No, I was not kidnapped." The cop bowed his head and sighed, "Mrs. Stone you were missing and you are going to make us believe you were in space? Time Traveling for goodness sakes." Chuckles were heard from around the room. The old woman leaned forward, "How else do you explain that in the three years I've been gone I've aged so much?" she asked and the cop fell silent, "It all started when I decided to re-watch Doctor who, starting with the classics. I had three days off of work so why not. Finally the night before work I had made it to Season 1 of the new episodes. As the bald energetic Doctor took Rose's hand I had begun to feel sleepy. It was unnatural. Like I had taken some sort of pain medication and it was forcing my body to shut down. I couldn't fight it. The last thing I remember was seeing the Doctor's eyes burn into my mind telling me to 'run'."..._

"Well hello there, who are you?" The voice was familiar to me under the fog of sleep. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't, "If you can hear me move your eyes." I fought to open my eyes but lost as they fluttered shut the instant I glanced a bit of light, "That's a girl." the praise would have made me smile if I could. Hands touched my back and under my knees as I flew into the air, "You need to stay calm if you aren't already, Your body has been put into stasis. Once I get you to the Tardis we may be able to get you going again. If not..." Wait the Tardis? Stasis? What the hell happens if we don't get there in time. I felt fear bundle in my chest but no heart beat. Why wasn't I breathing? What the hell was going on... Tardis, the Doctor! OH! I'm in a dream. Instantly I calmed down. I hated these kinds of dreams. My senses were cut off and I could not see or do anything, but hear what was going on around me. When I woke up I felt truly blessed to be fit and healthy. This was pissing me off. It was rare that I had a Doctor Who dream.

"Okay, okay. We are doing good, better than good, fantastic really." I wanted to giggle like a school girl. He said fantastic, "First we have to get the blood pumping again, get those organs back online." His voice ran away from my ears. He had put me down already? I can't feel anything. Not even that strange sensation when only the upper layer of skin is numb. Nothing at all. My body gave a lurch, " Air, we need to get you air! Human Anatomy so demanding." I felt something inside of me expand as pleasure rewarding me for it filled my chest. That was before the pain started. The fire inside of me that I could not stop, "Okay okay, shutting down, shutting down. Need to grab.. hold on.. just a second.. you'll be okay!" This wasn't right. Even in dreams you don't die. Just a second before you hit the ground you wake up. If you hit the ground there is no pain. Your brain has never experienced that pain and it can't pu ti there, right? The fire became bolts of electricity in each and every vein I had. My mouth and eyes opened as I gasped for breath around a tube and screamed. I felt pressure inside my right elbow against the pain. Slowly I fell into sleep again the light finally danced behind my eyelids, "See not so hard, right? You'll be okay. I promise." A soft hand touched my right arm. What a strange dream.


	2. Chapter 2

1.

A Doctor A Day Keep the Daleks away

_The Doctor leaned against the door and watched the girl take in a deep breath. The monitors watched over her bodies functions. He crossed his arms and sighed. Her arms still held the holes from the wires she was connected to. Why was she in a part of the Dalek ship anyway? Her fingers twitched as her body tested it's systems again. Her mouth opened as her neck flexed. The Doctor walked over and gently pulled the air tube from her throat. He placed a palm on her throat and waited to feel her breath on her own. When she did he laid the tube down. Her eyes fluttered open and he watched her pupils fight to see in the light. She turned her head and gave a soft moan from the brightness of the lights._

What in the world? Though my eyes were closed I could see tiny lights twinkle behind them. A dull throb went through my entire body, reminding me of my dream. I went to stretch when two hands held onto my right arm. Startled I sat up and opened my eyes. "Christopher... Christopher Eccleston?" The excitement that I felt about meeting my favorite Doctor turned cold, "What's going on? Where am I? Oh God you're a crazy kidnapper aren't you?" I tried to pull back but his grip was like steal, "First off, I'm the Doctor, hello. Second... You were in a Dalek ship can you tell me why?" he asked and I gave a short bark of a laugh, "Oh come on!" I went to yell when I thought... Maybe I'm still in a dream. I looked down to see that I was in a white full body suit. My arms and neck were bare except for tiny holes along my skin showing the red underneath my skin. I went to touch one. Christopher grabbed my wrist gently, "I wouldn't." His voice had become softer as he watched my mind finally make connections.

Well if I was in a dream, "So, Doctor." I grinned and he raised an eyebrow, "Where are we?" I asked and he looked a bit taken back, "Well, still on the ship, they have the TARDIS trapped in stasis. Put us there when I tried to leave. They really want you back." He mused and I leaned over to pinch his chin, "Or they want to see your beautiful face." He gave me a grin. No, THE grin. I smiled back and laughed, "What do they want me back for?" I asked trying to stand. My legs felt weak but didn't buckle. A mirror on the side of the wall showed me my reflection. My brown hair was nappy greasy and hung to my shoulders. My skin was almost ghostlike making the red cuts around my neck and down my arms stand out. The white suit just covered my chest and had a few straps connect it to a choker on my throat. My feet were bare though my skin mirrored the color of the fabric. Blue eyes looked back at me from the mirror. So much detail in a dream. The Doctor walked behind me and looked at me from his reflection. Everything was so detailed and perfect. I shut my eyes tightly and opened them. I was still here. I took a deep breath before pushing each of my fingers into different holes on each arm. My screams were cut short by a body holding me tightly, "It's okay. You're going to be okay."

A shower and a change of clothes, thanks to the TARDIS, later and I sat near the console holding a cup of tea between bandaged hands. I wore a white t-shirt with bandaged covering my upper body and a pair of jeans with black running shoes. My hair was still wet and pulled into a ponytail, "They still haven't contacted us." His voice brought me out of my blank stare. I looked into the warm cup and brought it to my lips. The tea was a bit sweeter thanks to the honey he had put into it though it still held the bitterness I hated. I placed my fingers to the tiny metal plug that was just below my hairline and closed my eyes. A tear slid into the cup, "I want to go home." I whispered and the Doctor looked up from his energetic run around the console, "Just a few minutes ago you were all gung ho for this." He raised a hand and turned on his heels, "That was before I realised this wasn't a dream. I have HOLES in my SKIN! THEY USED ME!" The Doctor jumped in front of me as though he had been there the whole time. He cupped my face in his hands, "And you are alive, You are breathing. You are AWAKE because of me, so please. Just a tiny bit of credit."

As I opened my mouth the screen flashed on, "Hel-lo Doc-toor. We offer you the chance to escape if you give us the hu-man." The Dalek had always looked funny on the TV. A plunger for a weapon, please! But now as it looked at us making the Doctor grind his teeth and me shiver it looked deadly, "How about no, and you let us go, hmn?" The Doctor's arm went around my shoulder and pulled me close, "What were you using me for?!" I asked feeling a bit braver with the Doctor's arm around me.

"We found you, floating in an abandoned space pod, alone. Dieing. We were going to let you die before our scanners noted you are not from our universe. You hold knowledge of this place. Knowledge we can use." My body shook and the Doctor's arm became tighter around me, "Thanks for that." The Doctor said with a smile. He ran to the console and began to bang away, "HOLD ON!" he yelled as we began to shake, " I thought you said we were stuck!" I screamed holding onto the side tightly, "Rule number one." He said with a grin, "The Doctor always lies." I finished wiping the smile from his face. We landed shortly after, "So... what do you know?" he asked peering down at me, "I can't tell you, and you know it." He smiled at me gently and took my hand running to the door, "Well, we can at least get you to a good hospital." I giggled, "I think you did good." He rolled his eyes, "You did better than good, you did fantastic." I grinned and he looked down at me, "One day I am going to know everything about you." I looked at him as he walked me into the hospital doors, "So your going to keep me?" I asked sarcastically. He looped an arm through mine before waving down a walking cat lady, "Right now I would be putting everyone in danger if I let you go." He gave me a serious look, "I've grown on you admit it." I teased poking his ribs.


	3. Chapter 3

2.

Run

An entire week had gone by before they decided to let me go, though the Doctor wanted to take me away earlier. They had taken the device from inside of my skull and the tiny chips inside of my skin. The sisters had finally let me go the day they wheeled the Face of Boe into the hospital. I swore He gave me a smile when they walked by. As he gave a grin back I knew that I got to meet Jack.

The Doctor danced around the console flipping switches happily, "It's like watching a Dog finally get to go outside!" I teased and he stared me down before giving me THE grin, "Where are we going?" My brown hair had been curled and bounced around my shoulders as the TARDIS wobbled a bit, "Atlantis,as you would call it, A city at the bottom of the Ocean. An entire place that wasn't discovered until 2120 when the city had to finally come to the surface due to electric malfunctions. They didn't even know that you were at the surface." The TARDIS landed with a clank and I fell to my knees in pain, "Alright Alien-Boy fresh outta the hospital here." I grumbled and he rolled his eyes before offering me a hand. I forgot how sassy he was.

As we walked through the doors I gasped in awe. Colors danced through a glass dome as water life swam around it. I watched as a school of brightly colored fish seemed to dance around a certain spot on one side, "Beautiful isn't it?" he asked and if it wasn't for the week in the hospital I would assume I was still dreaming. I kinda still think I am, "Fantastic." I murmured and he grinned. The first person I noted had three openings on his throat on either side. He walked up in a nice suit that exposed the markings, "Hello." he said and offered a hand to the Doctor he simply patted the guy's shoulder. Not wanting to be mean I took his hand. I held back every instinct I had to rip my hand away and gag. Slime covered my fingers in seconds. The man didn't even bat an eye and waved an arm, "I am Edward, I am here to welcome new guests." The man continued to smile and I stared at his neck, "Gills." I jumped at the Doctor's sudden appearance so close to my ear. My look made him put a hand to either side of his face and wiggle them, "You okay?" I asked and he rolled his eyes, "They evolved gills so that they can go out into the ocean for small amounts of time. Two days at the most." I mouthed a surprised two days before the forgotten Edward made a noise in his throat.

"Oh yes, forgot about you Eddie, show the way." The Doctor pointed on and we followed the man as he babbled about history and some facts. I was a bit lost in my own thoughts about this place. I paused at a portion of glass. A woman was swimming with two children. Their hair flared around them much like silk. Their fingers were webbed as they used the open palms to push their bodies through the water. Their feet seemed boneless as they kicked out behind them. The woman moved her mouth a bit and a few O shapes moved through the water and spun a child around in the water. He seemed to laugh before attempting the same trick the woman used. His O's broke apart before they reached her but she moved her arms in and spun as if they had worked. The child giggled again.

The woman looked up and smiled at me. She swam up and put a palm to the glass where my palm was. I hadn't even known my palm was laying on it. Her eyes shimmered as she showed a row of sharper teeth. She made a motion for me to join their game but I pointed to my throat where my clear lack of gills. She tilted her head and moved her lips before realising her mistake and simply smiling again. She waved and swam back to the children. The youngest was staring at me. Green eyes flared with such intelligence. Wha? A hand spun me around, "Hello there, You're new here." I looked around the woman for the Doctor but he was long gone. Luckily for me the TARDIS was still in my view. I could wait for him there at least. The Woman moved to where my eyes had been. Blue eyes stared into mine as she smiled. Her teeth seemed to be sharp as well. Her gills flared slightly, "I can help you." Her voice was so soothing and calming. All I wanted was to follow her, "I need to find..." Who? I had forgotten but at least I was with her.

"There you are. We're going to ride a dolphin." The woman seemed to glare as I looked at the Doctor, "Just a moment." I told him and he huffed slightly as I turned to the woman, "What was that?" I asked I had already forgotten what she said. She smiled at me and showed me pearly white, normal teeth, "Nothing dear, enjoy the dolphins." She waved and walked away. I smiled and turned to the Doctor. I felt so blissfully happy for some reason. He held my arm tightly in his grip as he steered me the way we had been walking before I stopped to look at the swimming three, "Have you noticed it yet?" he asked as his fingers made the still slightly open wounds on my arms throb, "You're hurting me." I whispered and he loosened his grip. I took it as his silent 'sorry'.

"And no, I hadn't noticed. What?" I asked and he rolled his eyes again, "Look around." He smiled and waved to two men who had waved moments before. Men and I mean crowds of them.. That was all I could see. One woman in a crowd of men once in a blue moon, "Women at home?" I gave with a raised eyebrow, "Barely any women at all." he gave and I didn't mind his grip so much anymore, "Why?" I asked and he gave me a look, "I don't know."

Edward met us at the gate with a grin on his face. He would have been extremely handsome with that face if it hadn't been for the gills and slimy hands. He kept close to me as he lead us through a small tunnel, "Since you two cannot breath we will provide face masks. They will provide Oxygen into your bodies and allow you to see as you swim." I gave a little dance and waved my hands, "Bet we'll look sexy." I said before I could help myself. The Doctor gave me a quizzical look, "What? You were thinking it." I huffed in mock offense. Two people had started to follow us as we made it to the halfway mark, "Doctor." I whispered softly and he patted my arm gently.

As we made it to the end I took in a deep breath, "This is salt water." I said and the Doctor nodded giving me a look before I unwrapped a bandage on my right arm. Two holes lay covered by thin scabs. My body had rejected to heal faster when the medication was introduced. It was too advanced for my body to take. The Doctor nodded but Edward pointed to a few suits on the wall, "Oh, we have wetsuits that prevent any water from touching your body in that case." The Doctor shrugged before we both went into separate rooms and pulled or suits on. The tightness made the wounds a bit sore but didn't do more than that. They were nearly healed anyway just stung a bit now. They had gone all the way to my bone, and one or two dozen holes had even exposed a chipped part to the bone.

Edward was there smiling as we left our rooms before putting a mask on both of our faces. I became excited as I looked into his eyes. My fear left and was replaced with a feeling of safety. As long as he was there I would be fine. the two people that had followed us walked through a door a soft alarm sounded before I watched them swim off into the ocean, "I'm guessing we're using that door?" I said and Edward nodded before offering his hand. I smiled and shook my head. He pursed his lips but didn't push me. He opened the door and let us enter the small chamber, "On the sides of the walls are the masks." Edward offered before slipping in besides us and closing the door. I found one in my favorite color, green, and slipped it on easily. The fresh air was a surprise as I took in a deep breath. The Doctor raised an eyebrow but placed his to his face. I took another deep breath before feeling a bit dizzy and holding onto the side of the area we where in. I tried to grab onto someone before I fell over, "What have you done to her!"

I woke up in a tank with a mask on my mouth and nose. The water made it hard to look out but at least it was fresh so I could open my eyes. I banged on the glass with a closed fist as two women walked forward in white lab coats. Panic flared in my chest as the one with blue eyes stared at me, "It's okay, Love. Just relax. It won't take long. Then you will have a happy family." I relaxed as she spoke before smiling wistfully. Yes a family. I wanted one with little children to swim happily with. As I looked away from the woman in the thought the spell broke. I could hear a hiss before daring another look. Her face twisted into anger as he teeth sharpened. I avoided her eyes by closing mine, "OPEN YOUR EYES!" The almost demonic hiss made me whimper, "No." The word was a slur as if I was drunk, "You're going to do that thing with the eyes again."

I could hear a hiss before someone started speaking from far away, "Fine, be in pain." I opened my eyes only to daring a look at my body. There were two see through tubes connected to each major vein on my wrists, "Why?" I asked and looked at the woman. Everywhere but her eyes, "Giving birth in our race kills the women and so with a lack of them we can simply take visitors and convert them." I shivered and looked at the black goop that had started to trail into my body. The fire following was something that would make a grown man scream. I tried to pull away but my arms were secured. In fact my while body was, "DOCTOR!" I screamed out and twisted my body around in pain, "Make it stop, please!" I pulled my right arm hard enough and twisted that i was able to get one tube pushed out. The water quickly became contaminated with black. I closed my eyes and squirmed in hopes that the other one would come off, "It's no use dear." The words seemed to be sentence but the words were pinched with anger. I screamed as a fresh wave of pain hit me, "PLEASE!" I screamed and twisted again I had managed to pull my mask off. Holding my breath was getting hard as my body squirmed and the pain kept attacking my nerves. My throat felt like someone was slowly taking a razor to the sides.

Voices argued outside before someone began to fire a weapon, "DOCTOR!?" I called out in a half scream half glass seemed to shatter as whatever was holding me in place let go. I fell out and vaguely thought of being born. Ewww how grose. I pushed my upper body out of the water and took in a deep breath before coughing and taking in another. Finally opening my eyes I pulled the tube out of my left arm. Black goop made my veins raise as the pain continued. I wasn't out of the woods yet. A bald man held my face before using something to go over me... The buzzing.. OH!

"Doctor." I croaked through the pain, "I'm going to get you out of here." he said and I convulsed with a fresh wave of pain. The skin on my throat almost felt like it was opening. The air was becoming too thin for me, "You seem to be making a habit out of this." I said deliberately though pain and a short supply of Oxygen, "It's you, getting into trouble." he grumbled and I shook my head, "No it's you, Doctor. Danger seems to be attracted to you." I bit my lip though another wave of pain, "You attract it as well." He said as I closed my eyes and curled into a ball. I felt something pierce my skin but the pain was so tiny compared to everything else. Slowly, ever so slowly I could breath again, "There we go, Fantastic." I smiled a bit as the pain started to go away, "Until I can go home again, I'm, stuck with you alien-boy so we are definitely double trouble." I opened my eyes slowly and saw Edward standing behind the Doctor, "DOCTOR!"

I pushed my tired body up and backed up, "Nonono, it's okay. He's with us now." I blinked a few times before sneering at the man, "Decide kidnapping and murder are bad have we." I spat and noted the look of pain on his face, "Sorry.. I.." He raised a webbed hand, "You're right. Saving just one person can't save me for the hundreds that have died for us, but it can help. A little." I smiled softly tried to stand. An alarm went off around us, "Alright time to go. Wore out our welcome." The Doctor said as both he and Edward took one arm each and wrapped arms around my body to lead me off. Edward took us through small hallways and helped us avoid very angry things in robes running around. I hugged the TARDIS and ran into it quickly. The Doctor stood at the door and offered his hand to the man for the first time, "Come with us." It was never a question when he knew the answer was no. Edward shook his head, "I have to stay and try to help anyone else. Who knows, maybe we will even become redeemable." The Doctor nodded before closing the door and turning to me, "It just dawned on me. I don't know your name." I shook my head and gave a small smile, "The closest I know of yours is Theta, but that was your nickname at the Academy." He glared at me for a moment, "How do you know so much?" He demanded and I gave a sad smile, "You wouldn't believe me. Besides you had a full week to ask me these questions in the hospital." He softened a bit, "You were hurt and under a lot of drugs."

"In my universe you are a T.V Show. You are in Comics, action figures, and even audiobooks read by the actors that portray you. I was an avid fan. This had never been an episode though. The first one with you was 'Rose' when you meet Rose." He gave me a look and I sighed gaining my knowledge back, "You've not met her yet." I stated and he gave me another look, "You know I can't tell you. Even if it meant saving people. I really don't know what's going on until we find her anyway." I yawned and stretched out as the Doctor flipped a switch. The familiar gasping of the TARDIS filled the air. I grinned and watched the insides move about.

The Doctor stopped a moment and watched her face light up as the TARDIS started to fly. He didn't know whether to feel suspicious or even scared. He had to keep her safe. With that kind of knowledge anything could... The thought of her wired into a machine with a tube shoved into her throat made him ball his hands. And a second time when she was thrashing in pain. Not again.

"Name?" The Doctor asked again as they floated through space slowly. He was able to take his hands off of the console to look at me fully, "Jazz Tez." I replied putting out a hand to shake. He took it and held it a moment before moving it over to show exposed tiny circular marks on my skin. Some still held soggy scabs while others exposed the pink skin underneath with speckles of red, "Well Jazz Tez. Where do you want to go next?" he asked and I walked over to the doors before opening them fully. The entire Universe lay out there with adventure, beauty, and a bucket load of danger. Stars twinkled and went out as worlds slowly spun around, "Take me somewhere Alien-Boy. No water people. I've had my fill for now." My body had other ideas as I yawned again before trying to blink it away, "Somewhere quiet for the night?" he asked and I shrugged, "How about London." I offered with a small smile and he looked over at me, "Hello, American. Never seen it in real life. All I've ever seen is what is on the T.V. You have no idea how bad I want to see the London eye. It's in everything and is so beautiful." I looked at the screen as he began to push buttons and bang on other sides, "Alright London it is." I smirked slightly as the year 2005 appeared. It was going to be anything but a quiet night.


End file.
